Dimentio
“Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!” —'Dimentio', Super Paper Mario Dimentio (Born Dentji Meno) is one of Count Bleck's evil henchmen in Super Paper Mario. He has the ability to create different dimensions, flip between them, and make the area around him very warped and strange, as well as being able to create mirror images of himself. He later betrays Count Bleck (which he was planning all the way from the start) and becomes Super Paper Mario's ultimate boss. He is smart and always acting from the other side of the curtain without Count Bleck knowing, and sometimes uses lymericks when describing things, like his arrival. Dimentio is actually using Count Bleck to take over everything. According to his catch card, he is a mercenary. Role in the Story Dimentio joined Count Bleck because he thought the count would create a new world, but when he found out that he wanted to destroy it, not remake it, he turned traitorous, and decided to make himself master of the Chaos Heart by attempting to fulfill both Light and Dark Prognosticus. He decided to test the hero's strength by setting a corrupted Fracktail on Mario, which was defeated thanks to Thoreau's help. Then, when he found Princess Peach about to be hypnotized by Nastasia, he teleported her away to near the first Pure Heart Pillar, where Mario would revive her with Spicy Soup and have her join the party. But when Luigi was captured, he did nothing. Later in the story, he sent Mr. L, which was really a brainwashed Luigi, to the Underwhere so that he can meet up with Mario. Encounters At the Dotwood Tree, Dimentio decided to challenge the heroes himself in Dimension D, and failed miserably. He then intercepted Mario and co. at the Gap of Crag, near the Yoshi Statue, where O'Chunks was about to set loose on them. He decided to aid by transporting them to Dimention D. Later, as a next test, Dimentio requested for Floro Sprouts from the Floro Sapiens, implanting one into O'Chunks, which he then set loose on Mario in the Cragnon Proccessing Plant in the Floro Caverns, calling him O'Cabbage. When they left, Dimentio quoted that they had grown much stronger than his last encounter with the heroes. After that, he led Mimi and Mr. L to attack Mario in the Sammer Kingdom. Mimi was able to successfully stall Mario and co. from making it to King Sammer, causing the world to be destroyed. Mr. L, and his newly improved Brobot L-Type, fought Mario in the destroyed world, and failed, dropping the petrified Pure Heart. Dimentio then had Mr. L sent to the Underwhere, turning him back into Luigi. After Mario and co. arrived back at Merlon's house with the Pure Heart, Dimentio dropped in and sent the heroes to the Underwhere, without Pixls. Mario met up with Luigi there, made it back to Flipside, reunited with Pixls and heroes, and got the final Pure Heart to open up the passage to Castle Bleck. Chapter 8 In a deep area within Castle Bleck, Dimentio made the Mario Bros. chase him through several worlds, including the destroyed 6th world. After the wild goose chase was over, Dimentio explained the entire plot to the brothers, prompting revenge for Luigi. Luigi and Dimentio then fought, and when Luigi seemed to be the winner, Dimentio trapped both himself and the former Mr. L into a trap box, seemingly killing both of them. But when the Purity Heart formed and destroyed the Chaos Shield on Count Bleck, the heroes all reunited and defeated him. But at the end, Dimentio appeared and shot an energy blast at Bleck, or Blumiere, Nastasia blocked it, and she had seemed to have been killed. He then ravels that Luigi is Mr L And The host of the Chaos heart Dimentio then took the Chaos Heart and sprouted the Floro Sprout inside Luigi's head, and fused himself, the Chaos Heart, and Luigi into a demonic entity called Super Dimentio, which had invincibility spell on it. But when Blumiere, Tippi/Timpani, and Bleck's top henchmen fused their courage, it recharged the exausted Pure Hearts, which weakened Super Dimentio's barrier, allowing Mario, Peach and Bowser to defeat him. But when Dimentio was about to die, he used what was left of his power to release Luigi, suicidally explode, and leave a shadow of himself to perserve the Chaos Heart until the Universe was destroyed. But thanks to Timpani and Blumiere's sacrifice, the Chaos Heart was destroyed and the Void dissolved. Trivia Like Fawful from the Mario and Luigi series, Dimentio always smiles, except for when you beat him in a battle or when you jump on him. Category:Super Paper Mario Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Castle Bleck